Sash Lilac
, right before she drills Brevon through thirty decks of his own ship}} Sash Tilayza Lilac is one of two main leaders of AvaMerc, a mercenary group of Avalice and Mobius. She's known to be a headstrong leader and tactician of the mercenaries, and usually has a soft spot for a delicious bite of Sake Nigiri sushi, and she's one of the fastest on her feet in raw speed alone. She owns the Treehouse on the outskirts of Dragon Valley, as she's the one who originally built it. She can normally seen interacting with contract clients or with the Red Scarves about contracts, and commonly seen at her favorite eating spot, the Bucket 'O Sushi (non-Eggman enforced branch). Appearance Sash is a female well-endowed lilac skinned eastern water dragon, with darker lavender scales on her shoulders and inbetween her face, as well has matter lavender hair and twin tendrils that reach down to her calves. Her normal outfit usually consists of a tight-fitting blue combat vest, blue shorts and long blue combat boots with golden soles. She wears a dark red sash around her waist with a blue cord securing it. She also wears blue gloves with white wrist cuffs, and a long red scarf around her neck. Attached to her head is a set of crystaline-injection chargers, which can inject crystal energy into her bloodstream at a moments notice, increasing her attributes. Personality A spunky and adrenaline-loving dragon, Sash is always one to have her thoughts together and care for her friends who were there for her. She's known for being the one as 'Sonic's draconic twin', but replace 'twin' with 'love' and it'll be more accurate. However, when things get serious, her entire personality shifts, becoming more focused on the mission and protecting her friends, almost becoming cold and resistant to her enemies. Affinities Acquired Abilities * Chaos Blast Unlocked from a heightened emotional outburst when fighting Gen during the Tournament Arc. Skills * Cyclone: Sash's tendrils are deadly weapons on their own, and can utilize them in a deadly whirling motion, essentially become a spinning top that can cut through metal. Contact with this can cause severe lacerations and possible fragmentation of bone and muscle. * Dragon Boost: Sash has an innate ability as a dragon to curl up before boosting herself forwards in a damaging tackle, known to smash through solid steel plating. The Boost itself as as much kinetic energy as a getting hit by a car going at 70mph. * Super Peel-Out: After training with Sonic, Sash has gained the Peel-Out ability much like Sonic. By remaining stationary and running in place, Sash can build up initial speed before she's able to take off blindingly fast from a stationary position. It's by far a useful ability to get speed fast so she can chase after any sort of suspect. History A Poor Girl's Life Sash was born into a lower class family near the outskirts of Shuigang, having to grow up on the streets for most of her life. She befriended Spade after he had abandoned the way of royalty and the two were usually up to mischief. Eventually Spade went off to join the Red Scarves at a chance of freedom, leaving Sash to herself. At age seven Sash's mother became deathly ill, diagnosed with leukemia. Sash tried to help care for her mother for several months before she eventually passed, leaving Sash all by herself abandoned on the streets of the city. With no one left to turn to, Sash fled Shuigang and left for Shang Tu with nothing but her own wit to join the Red Scarves... but events would soon lead to the next... Life of A Scarf Sash soon found her solace in her time in the Scarves, soon moving through her basic training at a breakneck pace before she entered her first tournament. Her time in the Scarves hardened her; she had become cold and merciless, ready for any kind of fight that would come in her way. And she makes this clear to those she was going up against in the tournament, specifically a certain fox. The first day of the tournament, her opponent is named Maria Shanmao. No problem to Sash; the dragon disposes of her without mercy, causing the lynx to concede before Sash can injure her worse beyond the badly dislocated shoulder. Of course, this wouldn't be the end of it as after the match for the day, the vixen comes across her, and Sash shows that she's not afraid of her 'empty threats', and somehow manages to intimidate even the vixen. In comes the second round, and Sash's match was the bloodiest one yet, with both opponents taking heavy damage, Sash gaining the upper hand quickly and never backing down from that position. With the vixen refusing to concede before taunting Sash to use her strongest attack; she does so with gusto. The Dragon Boost sends Hanna reeling into the first row of the stands, severely damaged, giving Sash the victory. The Crossing Worlds Incident After the events of the Brevon Crisis, the girls would be resting easily before a Chaos Emerald would crash down in front of the Treehouse. After Lilac makes process of elimination with the stone type, the three head out for Shang Tu to meet with the Magister before obtaining another one there. The Magister explains to them that there's still possibly one more stone out there so they'll need to find it before they get into wrong hands. As Carol, Milla, and Gong would soon set out for the city of Shang Mu upon arrival, Lilac and Neera would head out for the original housing of the Kingdom Stone. After a roughhouse fight with a gigantic robot, she soon met the individual responsible for saving her life; a blue-furred hedgehog, Sonic. They talk about the situation a bit before Neera decides to interrupt by freezing Sonic to bring him back to Shang Tu for interrogation. After the misconception is over and Sonic is unfrozen, Tails meets back up with them after that along with Lilac's apparent friends of Carol Tea and Milla Basset. Tails tells Sonic they're gonna need to track down the Chaos Emeralds in order to stop Eggman's new plan. Agreeing to the fact, Lilac and Carol tag along to Mobius to go Emerald hunting. Things soon go awry from a surprise kidnapping by Spade, though after a round of hard knocks with him, Tails is rescued and the group is headed back to Avalice... before they're shot down by Eggman's missiles, the group separated across the areas... Lilac would soon awake within a prison cell with Sonic and Spade in a roboticized Shang Tu. After a while of having to wait around, soon enough Tails, Carol, and Milla burst in to break them out. After a prison break, Lilac and co make a break for it before hiding out at the Treehouse, laying low for a while... About a week passes before the group makes their next move: getting back their stolen Chaos Emeralds from Eggman's bases he's now created on Avalice. Sonic, Lilac and Spade split off to take back Shang Mu. After sneaking through the Scarves Hideout that had been relocated there, the trio soon made their way into the main shopping mall of the city, where the Emerald was being stored. After a less than savory encounter with Metal Sonic and recruitment of Neige Taicho, the group free Mayor Zao and get the Chaos Emerald before returning to the Treehouse. Sonic and Sash share a sweet moment on the roof while they wait for the rest of the group to reform before they raid Shang Tu and get the last of the Emeralds before taking the fight to Eggman's new Death Egg. Upon the raid of the Death Egg, the group gets slowly turned back until Sonic and Lilac are the only ones remaining. After going through an onslaught of pain, including fighting a roboticized Tails and Carol, Sonic and Sash soon fight the mad doctor before Metal Tails and Metal Carol show up again, taking the Kingdom Vortex's energy for themselves. Sonic and Sash go super and fight the two before Chaos Controlling the collapsing Death Egg away from the planets, saving them both from a major crisis. The Threatened Timeline Incident Three years pass since the Crossed Worlds Incident, and Sash has formed a mercenary group with her pals on Avalice while taking contracts for good pay. Recently their contract has them tracking down an unknown criminal that has been genociding dragons across Avalice, culminating in AvaMerc having a meeting with the Kingdom leaders in Shang Mu. The meeting progresses normally until several explosions are heard outside, AvaMerc rushing out to find several parts of the city up in flames before they encounter the culprit behind it; Corazon Tea with a mysterious figure accompanying her. Before they leave, she has her greasemonkey deploy several mechs to destroy the rest of Shang Mu and take more countless lives. AvaMerc springs into action and takes care of the situation before they plan a ruin investigation they think might be linked to this. Upon investigating the ruins, the group finds an old teleporter to a dragon tech base. After warping there and having another run-in with Corazon, the group finds old audio logs that reveal some rather telling info on Corazon's 'mistress' Merga. Once they get out of the base, they head for Mobius to head to the past and find out what's going on. Upon reaching the South Lakes on Mobius, the group meet Amy and Cream, who have done some growing in the time Sonic and Tails were away from Mobius. The seven head to the past to confront the group, only for Merga to reawaken the Bakunawa. Sonic and Sash give pursuit onto the airship and cause some mayhem, only to then be gassed and knocked unconscious. The two are then reawakened in the hold before they are mercilessly and brutally tortured by Corazon. Sash has her tendrils severed and horns ripped off before the two are thrown into a prison hold and taken back to Mobius. Soon enough after their landing, Sonic is transferred into Eggman's captivity and Sash is kept in Corazon's. Breaking down and being completely broken, Sash sobs until she's rescued by Amy and escapes with her off the ship. Before leaving, Sonic manages to swap one of the Chaos Emeralds Corazon is going to use with a new upgrade for her ship with the fake Emerald from the ARK Crisis, guaranteeing her plan failing before the group returns to Avalice. After returning and saving Sash's life in the nick of time, the group prepares a diversion on Shang Mu to goad Corazon into firing. After a successful goading and detonation, Corazon loses it and plans to erase the history of the two planets altogether. The group chases them down there back to the past to put an end to her schemes for good. Present day To be filled out. Category:Characters Category:Water